Visita no grata
by Ina-Stardust R
Summary: ¿Como un pequeño puede poner en aprietos a un oficial? Simple, queriendo dulces pero Aomine Daiki no es alguien que comparte y ESE dulce sólo puede ser lamido por él, ¡que le quede claro a ese mocoso invitado! [ AoKaga & un adorable Shota!Mura ]


_¡Heeey~!_

 _Paso a compartir esta dulce ocurrencia, completamente pensada para Ari-chan y que además le debía._

* * *

Advertencia: Shota & celos infantiles, aunque no directamente del infante x'D

* * *

Kuroko no Basuke y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, todos ellos son de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

* * *

 **"Visita no grata."**

Había pasado un largo día en la jefatura, sólo quería regresar a casa, comer y abrazarse a su sexy Bakagami mientras este le acariciaba el cabello, en simples palabras sólo quería descansar pero al parecer su idea no sería válida esa noche.

-¡Ya estoy en casa! - saludo a la nada al entrar al departamento que compartía con el pelirrojo, miro extrañado alrededor de la estancia en busca de este hasta que se percató de movimiento en la cocina, al asomarse por la división de esta se encontró a un pequeño pelivioleta mirando serio el interior de la nevera justo en el congelador.

-¡Hey tú! ¿Quién eres? - pregunto con el ceño fruncido al menor pero este se encontraba tan ensimismado en los recipientes que se mantenían dentro del electrodoméstico, que no respondió. -Tch, cierra esa nevera.

Se dirigió a su habitación maldiciendo su mala suerte al darse cuenta que no se encontraba solo con su pareja. Su ánimo se aligero un poco al entrar al dormitorio y encontrar a un Kagami recién duchado que se iba poniendo unos pantalones cortos exhibiendo de paso frente a él su antojable trasero. Se acercó en un par de zancadas donde su chico, metiendo sus manos en la prenda que apenas acababa de colocarse.

Kagami se sobresaltó ante tal acción pero al ver que se trataba de su pareja se dejó hacer, se volteó para besar a su pareja con pasión mientras este masajeaba su trasero, y entonces recordaron que no estaban solos.

-Kaga-chin, ¿ya se puede? - el pequeño invitado ingreso a la habitación con paso cansino como si caminar de la cocina a la habitación lo hubiera agotado, Kagami se sonrojo ante la forma en el que niño los había encontrado pero este parecía ignorar la escena. El resoplido del moreno rompió el silencio que inundaba la habitación, Kagami pareció no entender por qué Aomine se veía tan enojado.

-¿Quién es ese mocoso? - el pelirrojo se sorprendió pero enseguida fruncio el entrecejo, a veces su novio podía ser muy tonto.

-Es Atsushi, es el hijo menor de Murasakibara-san, ¿nuestro vecino del piso de arriba? - el peliazul recordó que de hecho ya conocía al chico, pero eso no le explicaba lo importante.

-¿Que hace aquí?

-Necesitaba ayuda en su tarea de inglés. - Kagami camino hacia la puerta de la habitación donde el menor seguía de pie. -No encontró a Tatsuya así que vino a verme. - le extendió la mano al niño quien se la tomo sin chistar. Aomine se quedó observando disgustado como ese pequeño sin vergüenza se llevaba a su novio lejos de él.

.

-¿Y por qué no se ha ido? Ya es tarde. - Atsushi lo ignoro completamente mientras observaba al pelirrojo moverse veloz por la cocina.

-No se encuentran sus padres en casa.

-Pero si ya tiene edad para quedarse en casa solo. - Kagami lo fulmino con la mirada, señal de que se comenzaba a cabrear.

-Sólo tiene ocho años.

-Pero parece de once. - ahora fue el niño el que lo mal miro.

Después de la cena, Kagami sacó de la nevera lo que el pequeño observaba ansioso desde ya un rato atrás, una paletas de helado de yogurt de fresa. Las habían preparado cuando Atsushi había terminado la tarea, fue un suplicio para el pequeño esperar dos horas para que estas estuvieran listas y ahora ya podía comérselas.

.

-Mine-chin, ¿te comerás la tuya? - el pequeño pelivioleta hizo de nuevo la pregunta que ya tenía respuesta.

-Sí, así que déjala en la nevera. - Murasakibara se encogió lo más que pudo en la silla que ocupaba, Kagami giro los ojos ante la escena.

Aomine se había negado a comer su postre y a seguir sentado con ellos en la mesa, se encontraba en el sofá de la estancia observándolos con los ojos entrecerrados desde ahí. El menor se había comido su paleta en menos de cuatro minutos y ahora, no dejaba en paz a su novio que osaba guardar el postre para después, intuía que sólo era por molestar al niño.

Kagami como el futuro buen padre que quería ser no iba a darle su dulce al menor solapándolo para mal, además era paleta de fresa, su favorita.

-Kaga-chin se está derritiendo. - estaba tan ensimismado en su pensar y en cómo sería Aomine como papá que no prestó atención al tonito desesperado que el chiquillo acababa de usar.

Entonces todo paso a cámara lenta, Atsushi se recargo en la mesa y con sus manitas tomó la de Kagami, acercándola más para sí y comenzar a lamer los hilillos de helado que se escurrían por esta, fue ascendiendo por el helado para rematar con la punta de este. -No lo desperdicies Kaga-chin.

Si Aomine estaba en shock después de esto, lo que ocurrió después fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Murasakibara se alejaba del pelirrojo cuando notó la marca rosada en la mejilla de este, se acercó donde esta y la limpió de una lamida, en ese momento el timbre se dejó escuchar por toda la casa rompiendo el silencio del lugar.

El pequeño al notar que ninguno de los dos mayores iría a abrir la puerta, muy a su pesar, decidió ir él mismo. -Es mamá, ya me voy. Adiós Kaga-chin, Mine-chin. - el silencio siguió incluso después de que él causante se había ido.

Kagami apenas iba comprendiendo la escena de la cuál acababa de ser parte cuando el carmín tiñó su rostro, eso sólo causó que un furibundo moreno se le acercará a zancadas llevándoselo a la habitación. -Grrr, así que te gusta que te usen de _postre_ Bakagami, te voy a lamer y marcar toda la noche entonces.

-¿C-cómo?

-¡Que el único que puede lamerte soy yo mismo! - el pelirrojo trago grueso al visualizar lo que se le venía encima, la pantera se había despertado y todo por culpa de un helado, bueno eso es lo que él iba pensando.

* * *

 _¿Y qué tal? ¡Espero enserio les gustara, sobre todo a ti Ari-chaaan! :)_

 _De antemano, ¡gracias por la lectura, los reviews, "Favs" & follows que esto se merezca!_


End file.
